1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to systems and methods for testing sensors and systems including sensors. In particular, the present application relates to systems and methods for detecting the leakage of an electrical current in sensor systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensors such as those used on various types of vehicles are susceptible to contamination in their connectors that will degrade the sensor signal. This contamination might include such things as hydraulic fluid, gear oil, aluminum particles, and iron particles. This connector contamination is very difficult to detect and corrupts the data that is supplied by the individual vibration sensors to the monitoring computer. It has also been demonstrated that some defective sensors will couple some signal wires to the sensor case. The high impedance continuity between individual pins to connector shell can affect both amplitude and phase of the sensor signal.
Typically, connectors and wiring are tested with a common multimeter that measures continuity between individual sensor wires and the shell of the connector. This technique is not effective in measuring electrical continuity caused by contamination because the typical ohm meter operates at a low voltage of less than one volt. This low voltage is not sufficient to measure continuity through the contaminant. Also, checking individual wires one at a time is very time consuming, especially when there may be dozens of sensors installed for vibration monitoring and multiple wires associated with each sensor.
Other high voltage testers known as hi-pot testers are also available for testing wiring and connectors, but these testers are very expensive (tens of thousands of dollars), bulky, and usually damaging to the sensitive electronics inside the sensors.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for detecting contamination and leakage of electrical current caused by the presence of contamination.
Although great strides have been made in the field of sensor leakage detectors, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.